Kingdom Hearts II Dark Tides
by Agis
Summary: This is takes place after Kingdom Hearts and is my own perdy to the story useing entirely new made up characters. Valo a vocalist for a band finds himself transported to Transverse town and Sora has misteriusly disapeared. Can Valo and the other heros fin
1. Prolouge Lost In The Dark

**Okay just so everyone knows The bold italics is a voice with no name. I didn't fell like puting said the voice all the time. Yes i know lazy. But it gets old if repeated.**

Prolouge- Lost in the Dark

_**Wake up. Its time to continue on. The darkness is waiting for you...**_

Sora awoke to a voice unfamiliar to him. Yet at the same time it was as though he had meet the person. Sora stood and went to grab his keyblade and it was gone. Sora freaked and looked about the ground but it was nowere to be found. It had vanished it the darkness that had forsaken him.

_Maybe it found a new owner. Maybe to preserve itself it..._

Soras thoughts were cut off when a man with red hair was in front of him. His back was to him so all he could see was his brown trench coat and the broad sword he weilded. His hair was a mess as though he never combed it. His skin was tanned and he worn biher boots.

_**The blade has not left you. It is there in the dark you must find it.**_

The man pointed his sword to the left and a beam of light showed a petastoole were a blade rested. The key handle was red and black and the chain held an image of the moon. The blade was articulate in every way. What few straight lines that were in it was mared and chipped. Sora looked at the man and back at the blade.

"Thats not my sword." stated Sora

_**It is. It has changed though. It has grown acustom to this world. It is no longer the sword you knew. Its new name is... Ragnarok.**_

"Ragnarok it sounds bad." said Sora

_**What choice do you have. I won't fight for you and you need a weapon. Why not your new keyblade.**_

With that the man turned his head and Sora cought a glimps of one of his eyes before the man vanished and in his place was a dozen heartless that looked just like him. The mans eyes were a cold blue with aspin pupils. Sora ran after the balde knowing the man was right. Yet he also knew that something terrible was about to happen. Like this was planned all along. He thought about his promise to Kairi. He had to find his way back to her. No matter what. When Sora was inches from the sword the light grew brighter pushing back the heartless. Sora turned an also saw the man looking at him at the edge of the light.

_**Go on. Grab it and feel its power.**_

Sora Turned and placed his hands on the hilt. It was ice cold but the sword itself was easy to lift. It was light in weight and apeard despite its flawed blade indestructable. The closer e looked at it the more he saw it change. The blade straightened and became black all except for the red edge. Sora turned to see the heartless move into the light. It nolonger bothered them and the pedastool that the sword was resting on vanished and the light thinned. Sora prepared to fight but the shakeing stopped the heartless.

_**Hahah... Fool, You have found your resting place in the darkness. You are lost in this dark world. The sword is called Ragnarok because it brings about then end of the world when released. When i am released.**_

Sora felt the ice cold fealing of the sword flow through him. His eyes turned aspin red and his tane became grey. His cloths truned black and red. He felt his mind sink to the darkness he hated. The darkness that had Riku, but one more fearce then he thought. The power was soon overwhelming and Sora's mind pushed into the farthest reaches of utself traping him. Loseing him to the darkness.


	2. Chapter 1 Valo

**Okay sorry guys but another random voice added to it. It last only three chapters includdeing this one. This time it will just be bold. This is the writer by the way and not the voice.**

Chapter 1- Valo

The crowd roared as Aspin walked onto the stage. It was there last gigge sence money wasn't what they thought it would be. The band was fighting and not much was being acomplished. Valo walked on stage and waved. The crowed cheered him on as he started to talk.

"This song is call Crys for You. Its about my breakup with my ex." said Valo geting ready to start

The drums started the beat slow and as the guitars started it speed up. It was emo style music with a 80's flare and they loved there music just thepeople didn't. At least not the generation they targeted.

"I saw the light fade in your eyes As i spoke the words to you-. The pain you felt i knew was gre-at. And in the end i knew i lost all i had- With you-.sang Valo

The crowd awed at how calm he was and how great they were playing.

"So here i am now crying for you- to return to me so i- can meand what we had--," Valos vocals were better then ever and the crowd cheered him on.

_Whats going on? They like it. They like my style and not the leads style. I knew i had it._

Valo jumped into the crowd and as he did everyone was gone. He found himself in a black room with three lights shineing down on three people. One he knew as himself the other two he didn't know. One looked like a brown headed spikey haired soldier and the other looked like an assain of some kind. Cute to. The soilder was shorter then Valo but had eyes f a worrior and the build of one to. He wore plain blue grey pants and shirt with a metal shoulder and arm gaurd with a brwon leather belt that carried two short swords. The girl was around 5'11" which was two inces shorter then Valo. She had long aburn hair the was braided in a single braid and she wore a skirt that was slight up the side all but four inches from the hip to allow free movement and she also wore a tanktop for a shirt with three silk peaces of cloth no wider then half an inch tied off at the wrist. At here side were to Katars and in her boots was a set of throwing knives.

_Were am I and who are these people?_

**That matters not. What matters is that you are here. And now you must choose your fate. Spell weaver?**

A pedastool with a wand on it slid up from the ground and surged with mana.

**A figher perhapse...**

Another pedastool arose and a sword rested on it. It was a good length but something was diffrent. It resembled a key.

_What a weird dream. Am i waisted?_

**And the last is a sheild. Attack,Magic,or Defence? Choose.**

Valo going along with the dream looked at it all. He decided on the shield. He was a good fighter but he always lacked a good defence.

**So be it...**

The shield fadded and in its place rested a sword. Once again it was one in the shape of a key. He tosed it to the ground but the sword returned instantly. He shrouged and looked around to see himself alone. It was dark and no light was visable makeing it impossable to see.

_**Hahah...**_

_What the hell?_

Then all of a sudden the ground formed and he found himself in a town. He looked at the tower infront of him and it said Transverse Town. People were walking around some mopeing while others was acomplishing tasks or just working to not be board. Valo looked to see if the blade was still there and it was.

_Great. Lost and i have stupid looking weapon that won't go away. Just great._

A man with a gunblade walked up to him. He was a little angry looking when he saw Valo. The He had long brown hair and a scar on his face. He threw his hand into the air and the sword appeared in his hand. It then quickly left and returned to Valo.

"Hey, i'm Valo." said Valo attempting to be kind

"I know who you are. Follow me." said the man.


	3. Chapter 2 Agis

Chapter 2- Agis

The city had mechs all over it. Agis had no idea it would be this bad. He mounted Celestial. His mech was outfited with a 60 calibur machingun called grave s and a missle launcher called the donkey. Though at the last minute it was added it would prove usefule now. The mission was ment to be a recon mission, but as see only fight would get him in and out.

"Base this is Agis. The Zaftran are gaurding something here what i don't know, but i'm going to find out."said Agis

"You have the go ahead Agis. Do remember your are here for recon. Avoide fighting if at all possible," said Hermes.

"I hear ya," said Agis

Agis throttled his mech and it pushed forward. Then quickly he saw something infront of him. It appeared then just as quickly fanished into the shadows of the stree below. Agis ignored it and continued forward. He had a job to do. The sun faded and rain started to pelt the ground. It was heavy and every three seconds thunder would resonate. The sound covered his movments allowing him to get close to the main force before haveing to leave his siut and go by foot. He dodged in and out of alleyways keeping from getting cought. The people were eather stupid or bored and Agis hoped it was stupidaty. It would make his job that much easier. Then again when investagateing the smuggleing betweeen the Bluer Nable and the Zaftran there was uncany wisdom in what they did. Agis stopped thinking about it and focused on the road ahead. He pulled out his binoculars and switched to night vision. He zoomed in to look at the black mass he noticed. He was shocked to see it looked like a keyhole. In fact it was a keyhole. One in the center of the world. As he watched creatures poured from the hole and sarted to attack the mechs. They were have the size of the units themselves and still ripped them to shreads without any casualties. Agis pulled out his pistol ready for one to charge him.

_What the hell are these things?_

Agis continued to look as they finished off the last mechs at the keyhole and others soon rushed in to fight the creatures. Agis zoomed in on a logo and saw that it was the Bluer Nable. They were once again trying to smuggle things it seemed.

_**You can not win. Join the darkness, and don't resist. Give yourself to the darkness.**_

Agis looked around him. It was as if the voice was comeing from right next to him, but all he saw was shadows and walls. Agis put up his binoculars and turned to run back to his mech. He saw a small verson of the black creatures and without hesitation shot it. The bullet when straight through it turning it to dust. Agis sprinted all the way to his mech shooting creatures as they appeared from the shadows. When he reached his mech he hoped in and opened the signal to the base.

"Hey anyone there!"Agis shouted only hear ing static in return," What the hell is going on. Answer me!"

Agis recived no answer but saw that he was nolonger in his mech. All he could see was darkness. Then out of nowere a bright light formed around him and he could see two pedastools. One had a sword the other a wand. A voice resonated from nowere around him.

**Choose between might and magic. This is your destiny...**

The voice fadded and Agis walked forward. He would rather a gun in the long run, but he grabbed the sword instead. Might would be his weapon. The sword disapeared and two long swords appeared at his waist.

_Well not a bad choice i guess._

**Now go and find the Keyblade weilder. He is your only chance to find your home again.**

The strange voice chimed in again breaking his thoughts. A large crack started to form in the floor and soon spread into hundreds of fracktures. Agis started to ru but the floor shattered and he found himself falling into a pool of darkness. It consumed all light that was shineing above not letting one bit escape. His head felt heavy and soon Agis passed out. When he awoke he found himself in a room with a girl over looking him. She had long brown hair braided and a pink bow tied into it. She wore a pink dress that fite her curvey body.

"Hello you've been sleeping for a long time." said the woman

"How long?"asked Agis

"Three days," she chimed back

"Were am i and who are you?"asked Agis

"I am Areis and this is transverse town. Survivors of consumed worlds come here."stated Areis.

Agis' eyes closed and he passed back out. The news was to confuseing for him to handle at the moment when all he wanted to do is sleep. He had to find a way home though. It didn't matter how he achied it though. All he could remember seeing was the keyblade hole and the creatures pouring out attacking everything. Mechs were reduced to shrapnel in seconds and he never even got a chance to fight. Instead he was sent to this place. Were ever he was he was far from home. The thought of his home being consumed hurt but what could he do. Agis relaxed and feel soon into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 3 Latona

Chapter 3- Latona

The night was young but the small town of Hatau was light up in the court yard. A play was going on and would be a perfict time to attack Shinzo Heta. He was raiseing the rate of organized crime in all of central japans cities. Lord Tokugawa had sent an assasin to the village in order to relinquish the problem. Latona jumped onto a roof over looking the courtyard. She climbed up one side and when close to the peak she slowed. She reached for her bow and arrows, nocht an arrow and aimed at the man. It was time to take the shot. Latona raised herself up and pulled on the draw string. The man was in his sights and she was ready to make the blow. A thwang resounded in the air when she released. The arrow whistled through the air and just before it hit the mark a shadow like creature formed takeing the blow in its heart. The creature vanished along with the arrow. Men drew there weapons and surrounded the man. They had no idea were the creature had gone or who shot the arrow.

_Damn, this complicates things._

Latona hoped over the end of the roof drawing an arrows and shooting thm until she hit the other side of the roof. Her marks hit and all that was left was the man. She put up her bow as she started to sprint down the roof and drew her katana. Shino Heta looked at her wide eyed and fear full of the on comeing onslought. Then out of nowhere a shadow like creature apeared behind him as Latona jumped off the roof doing a flip and preareing to impale the man. Instead the shdowlike creature kills the man and Latona brings the blade upon the creature. The thing turns to dust and as Latona looked up she saw a man. He wore black skin tight vynal cloths and wore two broadswords on his back and to nodachies at his waist. His skin was pale and his hair was spiky and red. His eyes blue the only sign of life at all that he had.

"I am the master..."said the man

"What? The master of what. If you imply me you are sadly mistaken." said Latona

"I am the master of all. My name is Baku Heto King of Darkness." he replied back to her.

In anger Latona attacked only to have her attack paried and a hilt smash into her back. She stumbled forward into a crowed of the black creatures. She looked at them and they looked human except for the heart like pattern on there chest and there white eyes. Latona looked back to see Baku. The man just staired back with two swords in his hands. His face was twisted and evil appearing. His blue eyes had faded to grey.

"These are Heartless. I created them. I invaded Kingdom Hearts. I was locked in and it was I who found a way out. I am master of what ever I choose."said Baku.

Latona ran forward cuting away at the heartless that got in her way. They faded to dust with every fatal blow. When she reached the end of the stage were he stood she leaped into the air. When she was over head she threw all her weight into her attack sending her attacked aimed at his head towards him. The entire time he never moved. Not even looked in her direction and before he was hit he disapeared along with everything else. All her weapons were gone except for her bow and sword. She stood up or at least what she thought was standing up and a light fell down upon her from some unseen source.

"Hello?" shouted Latona

Nothing, not even an echo. Latona stepped forward and the light seemed to follow her every step. Then another flashed onto a pedastool acting as a becon to her destination. Latona then started to run. The light grew brighter as she ran to the pedastool. She saw a wand and unable to resist the possability it as worth a pritty penny she picked it up.

**You have excepted your fate as a caster in this party. Find the keyblade weilder, and tell him this.**

" I except nothing! Whats going on?" shouted Latona at the unseen voice.

**Tell him He is never alone.**

Latona shrugged with a kind of what ever type look and when she turned around to find a way out found herself standing in a crowed street in a town she had no idea what its name was. She stepped forward and a sign came into few.

"Transverse Town" lipped Latona

_Where the hell am i and were is this keyblade master? What the hell is going on?_

Off in the distance on top of a house was Baku saireing at her. Waiting for the day he would have her blood on his hands. His eyes were still grey and cold. Anger filled his every movement. Revenge for her standing up to his greatness. Death will be his revenge.


End file.
